heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Calvert
Alice Calvert is a psychiatrist that became trapped in Chester's Mill with her family. She is diabetic, and one of the few people in the town with medical training. Alice was diabetic and passed away from heart attack after delivering Harriet Arnold's baby, whom Harriet named after Alice. She appeared in the first season of Under the Dome. Involvement Season 1 "Pilot" Alice and Carolyn Hill are driving to Norrie to a boot camp after she was caught texting nude photos of herself to some boys. While passing through Chester's Mill, the Calvert-Hill family heard Big Jim's warning about the Dome's arrival, though they did not believe it. They witnessed a transport truck crash in front of them, however, and avoided injury themselves. Moments later, Norrie began having a seizure and collapsed, repeating "Pink stars are falling, pink stars are falling in lines." Alice and Carolyn brought Norrie Calvert-Hill to Sweetbriar Rose to get something to eat, where they heard Duke Perkins' explanation that the town was surrounded. Alice asked if Norrie could be airlifted out to receive proper medical attention, but Duke was unable to give her an answer. "The Fire" Alice and her family participated in putting the fire at Duke's house. While helping, Alice seemed impressed with how the town came together, remaking on how much closer they were with each other than their neighbors in Los Angeles. After the fire had been put out, Alice and her family witnessed the death of Freddy Denton by Paul Randolph. "Outbreak" Carolyn brings Norrie and Joe McAlister to the clinic so that Alice can check on them after their seizures. With all resident doctors missing or outside the dome Alice had to run tests herself, but found nothing unusual with her daughter and Joe and was unable to determine the cause of the seizures. When news of outbreak arrive, Alice take charge, she treats the arriving patients at the Clinic and warns Big Jim that medical supplies are dwindling, promoting him to leave for the local Pharmacy. Carolyn aware of Alice own limited supply of insulin for her diabetes, and afraid that it will not last the Dome, decide to steal insulin from the clinic, but Alice caught her and instruct her to put it back. Alice saved many lives by containing and treating the patients. After the outbreak run it course, Alice and her family were preparing to return to Sweetbriar Rose, but were invited by Joe to stay at his house, while his parents are trapped outside. They gratefully accepted his offer. Over the next few days, Alice ran out of insulin, which she kept secret from her family so as not to worry them. "Blue on Blue" During Visitor's Day, Alice was surprised when Norrie was approached by her biological father, Alice's ex partner(?). Norrie ran away after berating them for lying to her by keeping her father's identity from her. When it was discovered that the military planned to launch a missile at the Dome, the town evacuated into the tunnels beneath the city. Alice and Carolyn panicked as time went on and Norrie and Joe had not arrived. They planned to go out to search for them, but were stopped by a deputy, Carter Thibodeau, and covered together with rest of town folk in the Cement factory. The Dome remained intact after the detonation of the missile, and Alice and Carolyn reunited with Norrie and Joe. "The Endless Thirst" Shortly after, Alice became delirious, having missed so many insulin injections. She stepped onto a road and was nearly killed by a truck, which veered off and hit the water tower. Alice was taken to the clinic, where Nurse Adams revealed that there was no insulin left: many diabetics lived in Chester's Mill, and a large supply of it was taken and destroyed by Lester Coggins during the meningitis outbreak. Norrie, determined not to let her mother die, stole the hospital records of the diabetic patients, and set out to find insulin for her mother. Norrie eventually found a large supply in a home, which she discovered to belong to a young diabetic boy. Norrie returned most of the supply, but kept a dose which she brought to her mother. Alice and her family returned to Joe's house. "The Imperfect Circles" The next day, Julia Shumway and Dale "Barbie" Barbara brought Julia's pregnant neighbor, Harriet Arnold, who was going into labor. Alice helped coach Barbie through the delivery after Alice felt too unwell to deliver the baby herself. Shortly after the birth of the baby, named after Alice by Harriet, Alice had a heart attack. Norrie rushed home after seeing an apparition of her mother in the woods. Alice shared a moment with her daughter before passing away. "Curtains" The dome used Alice's form to help instruct Julia, Joe, and Norrie on what to do with the egg. "Alice" admitted that it takes on a familiar form to try and communicate with "you humans". "Alice" assured them that the dome wasn't sent to punish them, but to protect them as long as they protected the egg. Allies *Julia Shumway *Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Joe McAlister *James Rennie Sr. *Harriet Arnold Enemies *Lester Coggins *The Dome *Paul Randolph *Michael Calvert Appearances Under the Dome Season 1 *"Pilot" *"The Fire" *"Outbreak" *"Blue on Blue" *"The Endless Thirst" *"Imperfect Circles" *"Curtains" (Form of the Dome) Category:Under the Dome Characters Category:Under the Dome TV Series Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Deceased Category:Diabetics Category:LGBT Category:Under the Dome S1